toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Arukana
DJ section Hi Aru, DJ here. Just wanted to ask you, since you are admin here, what color do you want your name to be presented? User:Djoletz, User talk:Djoletz 20:59, April 20th 2014 Aru do not edit the page, Phant found a guy for that. User:Djoletz, User talk:Djoletz Hey Aru, DJ here. Me and Phant was talking about chat mods and we need your oppinion of who would make a good chat mod. We were thinking about Flash and Damon, but we want your oppinion too. User:Djoletz, User talk:Djoletz Yahoo Section With the rules you've presented so far I don't have a problem with any of them except one. It says "All beasts need to have some way they can be cooked especially the special preparation ingredients." I don't think all fanon beasts should be food. I mean, there are plenty of canon beasts that are stated to be useless as food, such as the Troll Kong. And I also agree that Divine and Demon beasts should only be used in storylines [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Green Section Done. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey I added the IGO and Bishokukai, but we need to talk about how we're going to do membership and I had an idea, when you can, let's meet up on the chat room to talk it out [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:04, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Aru DJ here. Me and Phant discussed about things he said in his last message to you. We thought that members of IGO that were killed can be replaced by fanon characters. Also, we could make up divisions of the IGO and some organizations affiliated with it. The same goes with the Bishokukai and NEO, but the leaders cannot be directly connected with something. Sounds good? -- 19:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) In addition with that, we have also talked about the cooking techniques: Revitilizing Cooking, Taste Change, and Joa's other techniques. We should have it where for Revitilizing cooking, it can be possible, but someone's character needs to have a knife and have learned it from someone who is an expert on it. Other than that, the other techniques should be put on hold until we learn if others know about them as well. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) you never cease to amaze me Aru, nice job! Thanks again [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:35, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey If anyone comes on here or in the FTF, meet up in the chat room cuz we need to make an official rule page of the whole wiki to make sure we set the boundaries for the wiki. Do not wait, feel free to share ideas and be sure to send them to the other admins. also I have some information I need to share when I will be able to get on the chat room, so I'll try to be on when I can [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) If it has to be something truly amazing to awaken the ability should we put a minimum capture level on the ingredients that can cause the ability to awaken? Or just require it be a complex ingredient and explain why the ingredient has the ability to awaken the chef's "hearing its voice"? Or both? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks and Thanks Hey dude, first off I know I'm a little late but thanks for what you said on my B-day card Phantom made. I didn't check it again until now. But does the photoshop gift still stand? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't know much about photoshop but this seems like this would be kinda hard, so don't feel pressured to do it or anything. Would it be possible to change all the light pink on his hat and bowtie to a sky blue color like #1DACD6 (Bright Cerulean) and the darker pink on his hat (the ribbon with the hearts on it) and bowtie to a darker blue like #0247FE (Blue (RYB))? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 15:45, April 25, 2014 (UTC) For Fairy Tail Alright, I'll fill this out right now: #The Two users will be Don Alexander and Dynamos Rive, father and son will both have them #Dynamos gained them during his travel after he encountered a demon who passed on a piece of his essence into Dynamos after the demon was destroyed, causing him to be infused with Demon Particles to be infected into his body. He then transmitted some to his only son when he was young. #Due to this, both of them gained the magic of Damned Soul, which allowed the both of them to gain the ability to transform any parts of themselves into demons. #They are unable to take over any demons themselves, and can only use one form, making them both only capable of using one spell from it. That Should do it [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:42, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Yo DJ found a brand new background I think might be awesome, this is it, what do you think? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:02, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, any luck finding your phone? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:23, April 29, 2014 (UTC) hey So listen, Zikimura decided to join and looked at our character rules and thinks 1, 7, and 8 need to be relooked at. For the ability section, he says that it might be better to let people make the abilities that related to Toriko without needing a scientific explanation. I want to see what you guys think about this description: People who enter the wiki can make abilities so long as they are related to anything Toriko Based, but for more advance concepts, they must provide a scientific reason for them. as for 7 and 8, I explained about how it's just a sort of guide to help the people who need to know how to gain the Voice of the Ingredients. Tell me what you think when you can [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:13, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Yahoo and DJ agree to go with what Ziki suggested for the abilities, but rule 7 and 8 will remain for reference, the rule change will be to this: "People can create abilities so long as they hold some form of connection to the Toriko wiki, seperate articles like Gourmet Cells and the such still need permission from an admin, and for more stronger abilities like Grimpatch and Tommyrod, user's must give a scientific reason behind it, and show the admins for analysis." What do you think? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:11, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Another thing, it should be said that we need a blog describing how to make an ingredient like Fruits, veggies, soups, drinks, stuff like that cuz people seem to be confused, I will be writing it when I get home [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:38, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Phantom's Section Hey, I'm talking with DJ and he suggested that we officially being the Featured Article and Ingredient page, I think it's a bit too soon, but what do you think? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:07, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey aru, listen, Subash came to me with an idea of how his guy, Reginald, got gourmet cells: Apparently his guy found a Gourmet Jellyfish and ate it to gain cells, I don't know exactly if Gourmet Jellyfish are even around still, but I need to get a feedback on what u guy and the other admins to see if you think it's valid. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:37, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Just in case I forget, I need a favor bro, I want you to try and make some stuff collapsible on the main, try to make it look a bit more better, we can talk about it more when you get on, and the color for the wiki navigation is #003200 [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:00, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Aru Time to earn this paycheck bro, I need you to complete the Oni page, I'll leave it up to you how to go about it, just be sure there is a trivia and rules in it that people should keep to if they want to make one. I'm counting on you bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) So I was thinking, I know we would be having the canon Eight Kings, but to make it more fun, we can also have people make their own kings or make their own versions of the eight kings, what do you think? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:10, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sounds pretty good to me. One question though. You said it can accelerate it's molecules to combust into flames. Does it do this through friction and the molecules rubbing together, or is it spontaneous combustion? Also, could you leave any new messages at the very bottom of my talk page? It makes them easier to find so they don't go overlooked. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:21, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Cool. It wasn't really relevant to my decision, just curious. I would've said yes either way, so yeah, you have my approval [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Announcement DJ has quit being an admin for the wiki, so it'll just be three admins for now, also I am gonna have Tobias get a heart transplant from his father, which caused the gourmet cells to merge with him as well, just to let you know. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:55, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey three things: First we finally reached our 200 mark and I posted a blog for the celebration. The second, I need approval for a new Gourmet Beast I have in mind, the Sol Fox, will tell you more if you can come on to the TFF chat room. Lastly, tomorrow I will be feeling ready to go back on to the TFF, but I will still be on the TFF chat room so I can talk with others on there. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:09, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Thx bro, you coming in? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:39, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Permaban Due to that little incident earlier on in the day concerning me and Per's blog, Aha decided to extend my ban by a month. See ya at the end of September. Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:51, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Kawako so I was looking through the wiki for some ideas for characters and such and stumbled across your Kawako page I was mostly wondering what series you got the image from more than anything else (& I might ask to make one when you finish the page) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:40, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Just to let you know, I added a new type of preperation form to Ingredients since Food Honor would be needed. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:39, July 8, 2014 (UTC) : Listen, I might not be on because I have extreme shoulder pain right now, so I'm just gonna stay off the computer for the rest of the day if I can, if not I'll come back on. It's just lately I've been feeling like you aren't interested in being my friend because you seem to prefer talking with people like Serene, Ash, and Per instead of me. When I saw the so-called committee, I was upset because I thought that Per or Ash would at least have the respect to tell me if I wanted to be one, I mean I have earned my dues and I'm no slouch when it comes to writing. It made me think that Ash and Per only chose those who aren't me, and It made me realize that all the respect i get is as a security guard for the chat room. I still consider you my closest friend, but I just feel you don't, and it got me ticked that no one ever tells me anything and I'm suppose to find out from the announcements. That's what got me irritated, I don't care if I'm not on that committee, I just wish people would Stop keeping me in the dark, especially those I'm suppose to call my friends. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Tsuyo's New Spell Here. I came up with something that I hope you can possibly use, even though I'm sick. I hope it helps. I got the idea from Highschool DXD: :*'Vermilion Dragon's Acrimonious Flight' (朱竜の辛辣な飛翔, Shuryū no Shinratsuna Hishō): A supplementary technique that Tsuyo is only able to use while he has the Vermilion Scale Mail Armor active. A primary function of the armor itself, it has the ability to absorb heat into one of it's four lacrima it contains within itself. By re-directing it to the back parts of its armor, the built-in jet propulsion mechanism is activated, giving Tsuyo the ability of flight. The heat emitted from the jet propulsion system is intense, due to being made up of stored up and concentrated thermal energy within the lacrima itself. It's also because of said thermal energy that Tsuyo can fly a mach speeds; at maximum, surpassing the speed of sound itself. When flying at high speeds, the velocity at which Tsuyo is flying combined with heat emitted from said flight is able to scorch anything within its path, even the air itself. It's known that third-degree burns are very common when this happens and any nearby structure is turned into mere ashes. Also, a shield made up of pure, highly-concentrated thermal energy is created, becoming visible to the naked eye, giving him an additional layer of defense from all outside forces, making it seemingly impossible to touch him through any means. Because the air is affected, certain weather conditions are created such as high speed winds or sudden appearance of rain within the vicinity. Even powerful vacuums are created, sucking up and utterly annihilating anything within its range. It's known that, due to the thermal energy's intensity while in flight, Tsuyo is able to leave behind a trail of visible after-images to confuse his enemies while further accelerating him faster, as it not only uses the concept of solar winds to propel himself but the eternano surrounding him as well. The number of clones vary according to Tsuyo's desires, but the maximum he can create a a time is ten in total. These afterimages are not illusionary; the heat makes them solid and Tsuyo is moving at different positions between each one of them. That being said, if all the clones attack the opponent at once, it means that is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving him incredible destructive power. It should be noted that because of this same speed, attacking the afterimages would be futile as Tsuyo would have moved long before the attack even reaches him. Said thermal energy, combined with velocity, solar winds and the eternano, also allows Tsuyo to cause a slip stream effect that allows him create a path that cause even further acceleration, making Tsuyo obtains speeds thought to be impossible, nevertheless obtainable. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. Following Issac Newton's first law of motion, Tsuyo will accelerate indefinitely as long as he keeps moving. The only downside to this technique is that if he runs out of thermal energy and there's none or too little to absorb, then Tsuyo becomes vulnerable, unable to use the technique for a brief time. It's because of this that it's wise to use this technique in places that have high amounts of thermal energy such as volcanic regions, desert regions, or even tropical regions, all of which is known to have them in abundance. It should be noted that this technique does not use the owner's magic in the slightest, thus Tsuyo is able to use this technique in tandem with his other ones to create versatile offensive and defensive combos that's sure to quickly earn him an edge over others. It's because of this technique that Tsuyo can become nearly invincible in battle. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Internet's acting funny and I got disconnected. It seems I can't get back in. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:00, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay :) Glad I'm not the only one XD Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Second Devil Like the title says, and I'm sure you two will read the chapters, the whole Second Appetite Devil idea is Awesome no doubt, but if we want to use it, we need to come up with a concept that makes sense for everyone. Also we need to have only a handful cuz it's only been shown for one character, but for now I have an idea for how it could be. So since the Blue Oni was the opposite to the standard red, maybe we could have it where it is an opposite of our appetite devils, and it should be cuz of the character's physical appearance and how it's different from an ordinary human's. That's my idea, if you guys have anything to add or think something else is needed, let me know. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 13:50, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Kogu's Weapon and Tsuyo's stats Hey Aru. Remember yesterday when I said I'll help you with Kogu's weapon? Time to make good on that promise. :Sea Serpent: Varunastra (海蛇・バラナストラー, Umihebi: Baranasutorā): A blade of significant power, it's rumored to be forged for an unknown material. It's unknown how Tsuyo came into possession upon such a weapon, but upon meeting Kogu during their initial encounter and witnessing her unique powers of water and wind, he decided to entrust the weapon to her since it'll help her further develop her power, the weapon acting as a conduit for said goal. The weapon sports a unique appearance, not seen in any other blade belonging to it's kind. Normally, the blade is silvery gray in color, but because the very blade itself is unique, as its made from a material that re-acts to certain elements (specifically water and wind), an aquatic-based shimmering glow is emitted from its person whenever said elements are poured into it in the form of magical energy. It has a hook-based edge that can be used for various purposes, specifically ones dealing with grappling, parrying and the like. Near the bottom edge is rigged, the reason for this is currently unknown. The grip of the sword is wrapped in a soft brown material, making it easier to wield in battle for prolonged periods as opposed to other sword-based weapons, and a red ribbon hangs from the pommel area, having two yellow stripes at the bottom, one thick and the other thin. Like the blade's namesake, the guard is unique, being black in coloration and taking the shape of a sea serpent's skull, extending only over the back of the blade. Despite being classified as a long sword, it's surprisingly lightweight, thus can be wielded with one hand at any given time. This might be partially due to the fact that wind and water magic, two elements known to be associated with weightlessness are imbued within the blade itself. This allows Kogu to use it in an unrestricted freestyle manner of her choosing, letting her pull off feats that can't be normally done with a regular long sword. However, this is merely an iota of what it can really do. As explained before, this blade can be imbued with specific elements - water and wind. When this is done, the elements in question are magnified to new heights, allowing Kogu to utilize certain abilities that she wasn't able to access before. An example being that she can manipulate any and all water & wind sources within the vicinity, even those of her opponent's, to such an extent that she becomes unmatched by any individual. This also extends to the spells she casts, via. her blade, manipulating the shape it takes, adjusting the amount of pressure it produces and the velocity of its flight path, influence the flow or direction it takes at will, alter the physical mass said element takes by either expanding or condensing it to a singular point, and altering the temperature of said element, producing certain effects that can affect the surroundings in such a way, an example is causing flash-freezes in mere instances or create scalding masses capable of second- to third-degree burns with mere ease. The capabilities are as endless as Kogu's own imagination and tacticionary prowess on or outside of the battlefield. Thus, it can be said that with a single spell, she can easily overpower the mightiest of individuals. The other abilities belonging to this blade are unknown at this moment, as Kogu is still figuring out the mechanics of the blade itself, but once unleashed and fully mastered, it's said that she can be considered one of the most powerful mages in the history of Earthland. While I'm at it, might as well do some of Tsuyo's stats as well since you having trouble (kinda ;P) Unbelievable Strength: Tsuyo, despite what many of his opponents think of him, has unbelievable amounts of physical strength, all in due part to consistently training his body to its peak and his many experiences on the battlefield. This is shown in his muscular frame, all of which is hidden underneath his attire. It's known he can easily lift ten times his own weight with mere ease, all of which is done with one hand. With a single punch, he can shatter large obstacles with any recoil of the sort, all the while causing shockwaves that many mistake for miniature earthquakes. He can crush most metals with a single hand, shattering them into tiny fragments, something many opponents consider to be impossible through normal means, considering their mass and density. Even when he uses his legs, which normally contains three times the normal strength of the arms itself, a single kick can create large craters while damaging the surrounding to such an extent that many would call it a "small-scale natural disaster". In a single jump, he can reach several stories in a single leap, catching many airborne opponents off-guard and attacking them in a normal fashion, albeit its limited to his endurance. With his unique sword, he can wield it with a single hand, despite its size and weight, swing it in a freestyle manner, carry it on his back without any strain to himself, and can upturn structure(s) underneath him & his opponents with a simple slam. Even his sword skills and martial arts are usually backed by his physical strength, letting him create fatal wounds with mere ease. These feats are without the use of magical power backing him up. If he did magic backing him up, his parameters would shoot through the roof, letting him pull of physical feats many consider to be deemed a madman's work, something he doesn't really care about, as he doesn't mind being show-off, so as long as his opponents surrender knowing they have no hope of defeating him in combat. Overall Tsuyo's physical strength is something to be under-minded but to be feared, as he can end many battles in single instances just by his physical strength alone. Astonishing Speed: Tsuyo's speed is considered to be astonishing, being able to outspeed even the fastest individuals, especially those who use the magic High Speed. His movements, at times, have been so fast, that some have confused his movement with the concept of teleportation altogether. Many fighters who are known for their speed pale in comparison to Tsuyo's very own, mainly because Tsuyo's leg strength are an obvious factor for his speed, which also stresses a heavy emphasis on footwork. Because he's smaller than most of his opponents, he can be flexible at times, using the combination of his muscular frame, his size, and his speed in order to get into the enemy's blindspots and attack accordingly, launching a flurry of perfected and unforeseeable amount of attacks in which it becomes impossible to stand up against let alone defend through normal means. He can also sneak behind the most stealthiest of individuals without them noticing, easily catching them off-guard. It's commonly known that point-blank moves are usually rendered useless just like any other standard-range or long-range attacks on his person, as his combat perception and speed allows him to dodge point-blank attacks with just as much ease. Because he trains his body to such extremes, surpassing all limitations, he's reached new parameters that're considered unobtainable to normal individuals, all of which is without the aid of magic. It's because of this that Tsuyo can be considered to be one of the most physically fit individuals seen within the series. Such an example is when he involuntarily create speed clones when he moves, letting him confuse his opponents, while continually using the surrounding wind pressure to accelerate his movements even further, surpassing his previous levels of speed. It's because of this that it becomes harder to tell his trajectory. Overall, Tsuyo's speed is usually unsurpassed by any individual within the series, being a league of its own, and because of his knowledge of combat, its used in unexpected ways in tandem with his other abilities that can easily earn him a victory over others. Incredible Endurance and Durability: Tsuyo, despite his stature, can withstand the most brutal of assaults, all of which he comes out with a few minor scratches. Even when slammed into large obstructions, he comes out relatively unscathed and still continues to fight the enemy, acting like nothing happened to him. It's known that most form of magics doesn't even faze him as he has exposed his body & accustomed them to the effects of various kinds and adjust to them accordingly in preparation to future battles in which said magics will be used against him. This includes most, if not all, elemental magics, such as Fire Magic, known for the heat it produces, and Lightning Magics, known for its paralysis effect and its lethal attack power, deeming most them moot when it reaches his person. However this can vary, pending on how skilled the opposing mage is in said area, or what weapon the magic in question is channeled through, as some can be amplified and controlled in various ways, much more than what his body can normally handle, much to the latter's chagrin. However, these are rare cases and Tsuyo's endurance always seem to hold up in the end, baffling those who face him in combat. Because he's physically fit, surpassing all limitations put on his body, thus reaching new parameters untouched by any other, he can battle opponents for many days on end without showing signs of wear in the slightest. Even when heavily injured, he can still find the strength to cast high-level spells and use his most powerful abilities, all of which requires one to be at their peak, an important fact that shouldn't be ignored by any individual, especially those on the opposing side. When he's facing others in harsh terrain (ie. a desert with sweltering heat, the middle of the arctic, the inner depths of a tropical jungle, under many bodies of water, the supreme heights of many mountains, etc.), he's not affected in the slightest, his muscular frame building a certain high-level of tolerance to all of it, letting him fight as he pleases. When he enhances his body with magic, stimulating each and every one of his cells to great heights, he becomes nigh invincible in every aspect, giving him the ability to recover at rapid rates, and when used in conjunction with his other magic, many find it hard to put him down for the count. Overall, the endurance that Tsuyo possesses is mind-staggering, making many wonder what his very body is made of, something he never really cares for, given his emotionless personality. Still thinking of descriptions for the sword techniques. The other parts I'll do either later on or tomorrow. Hope these help ya in the long run. If you need anything else, just ask me. I won't bite ;P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 20:35, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru, I just wanna to tell that when I gave you those descriptions for Tsuyo's physical abilities, I noticed some errors that I made. Here are the corrections: "In a single jump, he can reach several stories, catching many airborne opponents off-guard and attacking them in a normal fashion, albeit its limited to his endurance." "Overall, Tsuyo's physical strength isn't something to be under-minded, but to be feared, as he can end many battles in single instances just by his physical strength alone." Once again, I'm sorry about that. I'll try to look it over next time I send you something like this. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 01:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Also, I'll try to work on Tsuyo's Magical Abilities section by tomorrow (if possible). Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 01:47, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll do it for you tomorrow. I'm kinda tired today. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 02:14, August 8, 2014 (UTC) IGO Officials so, I started working on a character that I'm going to have be primarily affiliated with the IGO and then it occured to me that I should probably ask if it's alright for me to make a character in the position I'm planning on having him in the position is Mansam's old position as Development Bureau Director and Gourmet Research Facility Chief and in charge of the 1st Biotope you can see what I have done so far on the character (which isn't too much) in my Character Sandbox, if it's alright for him to have that position, then I will continue on as planned, if not, it's still early development and I can make the necessary changes Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Dual Appearance so, I was talking about it with Phantom and he said to run it by you and Yahoo to see what you guys thought I'm working on some Healing Cells and had the idea that the Appetite Devil would have 2 different appearances (same Devil) the Cells grant a healing ability, but the bearer has to eat the wounds so the cells generate a calming aura while within the calming aura the Devil would look like an angel, but to anyone who's not within the calming aura would see something more like a Devil the Devil would be the true appearance and the Angel being a guise brought upon by the calming aura does this sound like something that could be done? to see what I have so far: Healing Cells Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:59, August 13, 2014 (UTC) lol, I see, yeah something like that's happened to me a couple of times, but then when I try to repost the reply there's suddenly 2 or more replies so... yeah, the wiki likes to mess with us like that, eh? and thanks, hopefully it'll continue to turn out really well Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:18, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Promise Day Hey Aru. Sorry, I've been busy as of late. As I told Per, I have eye troubles as of late, thus trying to stay off of the computer for a less amount of time. Since I'm on, might as well fulfill my promise concerning Tsuyo. :Immense Magic Power: Befitting for a powerful warrior of his stature, Tsuyo's magical power is nothing to sneeze at. In fact, like his physical strength and his astonishing speed, it's something to be highly feared, as the mere levels of magical power affords him certain advantages over most opponents that could easily earn him certain victory. In fact, most of his opponents noted that Tsuyo's amount of magical powerful is considered to unnatural, especially to a person his age. Though, this is in part to him being the transmigrant of Sonkei Kodokudo, a legendary swordsman feared throughout Earthland for his immense magical power and swordsmanship. Such an example is casting a string of highly-taxing magical spells with minimum depletion on his reserves, most of them performing it with one hand effortlessly. Another advantage is that he's afforded the ability to use high-class and very powerful magics, such as the Celestial Grace and gaining the ability to use certain armors, one of which has the power to go toe-to-toe with a Dragon Slayer, who're described as one of the most powerful brand of mages, with mere ease. Initially, before the timeskip, Tsuyo's magical power tended to run wild in certain situations, especially those dealing with powerful opponents, though he had minimum and sub-par control over it. The reason for this is that both his body and magical power levels didn't link up quite properly at the time, the latter outweighing the former, thus more energy was expended than it had to. This was seen when he faced a dark guild years prior to the storyline, leading to the event which earned him his moniker, using his magical power in such a way that the guild members didn't stand a chance, albeit he suffered some backlash from his own immense power, as it damaged his body to minor extents. It was only during the timeskip, with proper training regiment and personal guidance that Tsuyo gained complete control in his vast amounts of magical power. In fact, many of his companions, among them Kogu Hirokai, his travelling companion and close friend, noticed a spike in his magical reserves that outright surpassed his levels during his years prior, putting him on a level of his own. It should be properly noted that by this point, he can contend with the most dangerous opponents for days on end, using his magic in a myriad of ways that always have the opposing end on their toes. It also allows him to perform his special brand of Sword Magic, which is known to be versatile in nature. Even when he faced Titania of Fairy Tail, she noted that he shouldn't be taken lightly, thus resorted to using her archaic set of armors in their battle, called the Undying Set, each said to possess and insurmountable amount of offensive power, in her unique version of the Requip - "The Knight", and could only tie with him in the end. In short, Tsuyo's levels are mind-staggering, being on par with his physical prowess. The color of his magical power is a silverish-purple color, though the color tends to change when he uses certain brands of magic. ::*'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. That being said, Tsuyo uses his magical aura in three specific ways: as a form of intimidation and a deterrent, as a body & spell enhancer, and as a sensing radius; all of which are considered to be very effective in their own unique way. Initially, Tsuyo's power was rather difficult for him to control, as he has no formal training in controlling it and him having far more magical energy than his body can consciously contain, and it tended to fluctuate wildly. This made hiding his presence from others, and by extension performing sneak attacks, nearly impossible, thus had to use his physical prowess to compensate for this innate flaw. It also made him expend more energy than he initially has to with some of his spells, which was not a problem at the time, as the quantity also compensated for this flaw. However, this all changed during the timeskip of the storyline, where he went on a training journey in order to improve himself as both a mage and as a person, amongst other personal reasons unexplained. It was after the timeskip that his control over his magical power was immense, bordering god-like in stature, using it in ways that has many on their toes when battling him. It's at this point that when sensed by the opposing side, they describe his aura as "monstrously overwhelming." As explained before, Tsuyo uses his exerted magical aura in three unique yet effective ways. When used as a form of intimidation/deterrent, the aura takes the form of a demonic specter of sorts. This puts most of his opponents into submission, as its been increased to a point where they even begin to seriously doubt if they can defeat him by any means. Also, when released in such a manner, he is able to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion, and use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. He can even cause miniature earthquakes and make many structures, magical or otherwise, to collapse in on itself with relative ease. When used as a spell or body enhancer, his parameters increase immensely, letting him perform feats he couldn't do with regular strength alone. This includes destroying magical-enhanced structures with a single punch without suffering recoil of any kind or withstand attacks that could be considered life-threatening by normal means, even for the most powerful of mages. He can uses his magical aura to stimulate his own life force or the life force of those around him, allowing for rapid recovery of the body. Many mistake this as a form of healing spell, though this is partially right, as this method doesn't really rely on an outside force in order to achieve. Even when casting spells, he can use his aura to empower them or give them certain effects, such as causing it change its shape, thus changing its initial purpose, adding certain effects such as paralysis or burn, giving it enough force to counterattack a spell of greater power or potency, or use it to break down and weaken his own opponents spells or turn it against them, assuring him a certain type of immunity of sorts. The third and final way he uses it is as a sensing radius, allowing him to detect and recognize magical signatures from great distances. During the timeskip, Tsuyo refined this aspect to the point where he can determine a person's background and the nature of their magic, and even differentiate different species of magical creatures altogether. When amplified to a certain point, his sensory range was enough that he could fight without his other senses, locating targets and dodging attacks through sense alone. It should be noted that because magical aura is usually linked to one's personality, Tsuyo's magical aura has no feel to it, in a sense, as he's an emotionless person. But, in rare cases, when he does exhibit emotion, the magical aura will take on the properties of said emotion, further empowering it, endowing it with certain effects. The effects haven't been shown as of this point, however, during the event with the dark guild which earned him his moniker, it's said that Tsuyo allowed his emotions to take over, thus allowing his magical aura to act upon it, thus earning him a flawless victory against his agitators. Overall, Tsuyo's use of his magical aura is an immense asset to his combat arsenal as it affords him to create certain advantages to assure him of the results he desires. ::*'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. If you need anything else man, don't be afraid to ask. Anywho, nice talking to ya. P.S. Make sure to read the notes I send ya before this message. I'm sure if you got them yet. ;P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Dude, read the last notes in the Kogu's Weapon and Tsuyo's stats section of your Toriko FF Talk Page. There are some corrections I think you need to see. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:28, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Just wanted to let ya know. Kinda my fault. Forgot too look it over at the time :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man :D Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:55, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hogotsu's Technique Pic Hey Aru, I found a nice pic that you might possibly use for Hogotsu. I hope it helps. If you need more, just ask man :] Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:28, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Found another one for you. Possible Raika Hoken technique, possibly? :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 23:58, September 7, 2014 (UTC) News Flash!!! Dude if you still haven't, read Toriko! It is so awesome and we finally got our way of manifesting the devils so I'm adding the details of it on the Appetite Devils page to check out. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:45, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru, when you can, could we chat for a bit? Just message me when you have the time, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:09, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas on behalf of Bash Enjoy this video . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:37, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Restart So I saw you edit on here, gotta admit tbh, I thought you'd just forgot about this place entirely. Look, I'm not gonna be writing about how things between us have changed cuz we know it hasn't. I will admit that me leaving the FTF and focusing on just here has done wonders for me, not having to be part of the collective pool of negativity really gave me a breath of fresh air. If some part of you still wants to edit on here openly, then I have no objections, you've done quite a bit for this site and it's only fair your work stays. After my grandmother passed today and regretting not visiting her yesterday, I don't want to regret having pushed away someone that was once a dear friend. While I may not always enjoy seeing you just focus on your work and rarley talk, I still rather just bury the hatchet between us once and for all. If you ever find yourself bored or looking for some entertainement, feel free to come on here and join the chat. It's small but sometimes small can be a good thing. I don't hold any hostility to you, but while I can't really stand some of the people that you've come to become friends with, I'd still prefer that we remain on good terms. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:52, June 6, 2015 (UTC) May I use this http://toriko-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kawako for a character? Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 06:05, August 20, 2016 (UTC)